Where I Belong
by pll-loovee
Summary: Spencer thought that her life with Toby was perfect... that was until Dr. Wren decided to show his face in Rosewood again. Sorry, I'm horrible at summaries ha.
1. Trouble In Paradise ?

**I OWN NOTHING ! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS AND ABC FAMILY !**

**This is my first story so I hope you all like it :) I know this chapter is mostly about Spencer and Toby, but it will soon be all about Spencer and Wren. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

These past six months have been perfect. After being a target of -A for the past year, it's nice to feel free and alive again. I don't have to worry about having to look over my shoulder, waiting for the next thing -A has planned to attack. I still can't believe it was Mona. Mona? Cute, little, innocent Mona. She was supposed to be Hanna's best friend. Yeah, what a great best friend. I didn't know best friends were supposed to threaten you, make your life miserable, and try to kill you. Anyways, all of that drama is in the past and I'm tired of looking back. I'm ready to move forward. I have been with Toby for the past six months, but nothing's really happened sexual-wise. I'm tired of being the only virgin in my clique, but I'm not ready... and I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready. Don't get me wrong, I love Toby, but I'm afraid that by taking it to the next step it'll ruin what we've worked so hard to gain back. Hanna, Aria, Emily, and I are still the best of friends. I was worried that after we'd found out who -A was, we'd have no reason to stay friends, but I'm glad that that isn't the case. Emily hasn't really been hanging out with us as much since we found out that Maya had been murdered the night that we discovered Mona was -A, but her parents are planning to take her back to Texas for the last few weeks of summer so she can clear her head and get away from Rosewood.

"Hey Emily!" I say, excited to see her smiling for the first time since that night. "How are you?"

"I've been better, but I'm really excited to be going to Texas. It's what I need, you know? I just need to be anywhere that isn't Rosewood, too many memories."

"I understand." I can't imagine what Emily must be going through. I remember when I heard the news that Toby had fallen, had broken his arm, and was currently in the hospital. Every bone in my body froze and my mouth went all dry and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He had only broken his arm and it healed with time, but it still scared me. I guess that's what happens when you're in love, you care about the other person's well-being before your own.

"Spencer?" Emily shouted, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Have you talked to Toby yet? About the Wren thing?" Emily asked, giving me that look. I hate that look.

"Not yet, but we're going out tonight. I'll do it then." I replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Toby's going to be pretty pissed when you tell him that you hooked up with Wren."

"Yes, I'm sure." I say back to her. "There is no reason for Toby to be pissed. We didn't hook up, we made out. And Toby and I weren't together when it happened. Not to mention, I was drunk. It was innocent."

Emily laughs. "Yeah Spencer, because everything that has to do with you and Wren is innocent. You do remember that you _**stole**_ him away from Melissa, your sister? He was her fiancee."

"Yes, I remember and I don't need to take a trip down memory lane. It will go fine, everything will be fine. After I tell him this, there will be no more secrets." I told Toby the day after we got back together everything that had happened. He was very understanding, but shocked to know it was Mona causing all the trouble. Like I said, she had everyone fooled. He couldn't believe that I had gone through a year of torture without telling a soul, apart from Dr. Sullivan. Dr. Sullivan is a saint. We're still going to her, individually, so that we can try to make sense of it all. Hanna and Emily have been going the most since they need it more than Aria and I. Hanna and Aria arrive a few minutes later and we sit and gossip about Ezra, Caleb, and Toby. We talk about Texas and how we need to still communicate while Emily is away through emails, texts, and Skype. We talk about what to expect our senior year since we don't have to worry about watching our backs. I think we're all ready to enjoy this year, -A free and Mona free. I say goodbye to everyone and head home to get ready for my date with Toby. I'm a little scared that he's going to over-react and freak out like Emily said, but I don't see why he should. He's the one who left me. He's the one who pretended like he didn't care, not the other way around. I decide to wear a white strapless shirt that's a bit flowy and plain black shorts. I curl my hair so that it frames my face nicely and put some makeup on. Once I'm finished, I hear the doorbell ring and I know that it must be Toby. I run downstairs as fast as I can and open the door to see those beautiful blue eyes that I've grown to love.

"Hello handsome." I say, greeting him with a kiss.

"Hello beautiful. You look amazing." He says, giving me his crooked smile that makes me go weak in the knees.

"Why thank you, kind sir." We both laugh. I can be so lame sometimes.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I smile at him. We head to his truck, but before I can get in, he stops me and gives me a short, but passionate kiss.

"I didn't lie when I said you look amazing. You really do, Spencer."

"Thank you." I say and get into his truck and put my seat belt on. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. Granted, Toby and I weren't on the best terms a year ago. To be honest, we hated each other. But thanks to Mona, we became friends when I realized that I was being framed for Alison's murder. If I ever see Mona again, I will thank her for allowing me to get to know Toby and falling in love with him, but that'll be right before I kill her. Once we get there, we go inside and sit at our table. Luckily, Toby made reservations ahead of time. Living in a small town like Rosewood, there aren't many places you can go to eat so there was a huge line of people waiting to be seated. We order our food and it arrives ten minutes later. As we're eating, I decide that I have to tell him. I've been procrastinating for far too long. I have to tell him what happened between Wren and I.

"Toby?" I ask. He looks up at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What's up Spencer?"

"I have something that I need to tell you, something that you're not going to like very much."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks, with a sad look on his face.

"No, of course not. It has to do with Wren. Something happened while you were away."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"No, but we did make out." I say, while looking down. I explain to him that I needed to talk to Melissa since we found a video that made her look like she had something to do with Ali's murder. While there, I ran into Wren. After Melissa ditched me to hang out with Garrett Reynolds, Wren and I began talking and we ended up back at his place.

"Nothing happened, aside from making out. He wouldn't allow it."

"He wouldn't allow it?" Toby says back, raising his voice a bit. "So, you're saying that you wanted to?"

"No, that's not what I said. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing." I reply back, hoping to calm him down. I can tell by the look on his face that he's really pissed. Emily was right, I should've done this in private.

"You know Spencer, drunken words speak sober thoughts. Or in your case, drunken actions do sober thoughts."

"You're reading too much into it. Nothing happened! I haven't even seen Wren since that night when Hanna and I saved Jenna from Jason's house. He picked the glass out of my hand."

"Are you sure that's all he did?" He says with a smart-alic tone.

"I don't understand why you're getting so mad. Like I said, I haven't seen or talked to Wren since that night."

"That's not the point, Spencer."

"Then what is the point?" I ask, starting to get a little heated. I didn't understand why he was reacting this way. It was a long time ago, ancient history.

"You love him. Whether you want to admit it or not, you're in love with him."

I laugh back sarcastically. "I am **NOT **in love with Wren. He is a friend, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever you say." He says, looking away. After a long while, he turns back to me and says, "I can't do this anymore."

"You can't do what?" I ask. I can feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"This. I can't be your boyfriend anymore. It's too hard to love you while you love someone else."

"But I don't love someone else, Toby. I love you, only you." I say, beginning to cry.

"Spencer, don't cry. We both knew this was going to happen eventually."

"I didn't. Toby, please don't this. Please." I beg him, crying hysterically at this point. I'm surprised he can even comprehend what I'm saying.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Spencer." And with that, he dropped enough money on the table to cover both of our meals, walked out of the doors of the restaurant and left. Just like that, my entire world came crashing down. Just as I was about to reach for my cellphone to ask Aria or Hanna to come pick me up, I hear a familiar, British voice.

"Trouble in paradise?" I look up to see the guy that created all of this Toby drama that went down between us tonight. I see the one guy that no matter how hard I try to get away from him, fate always pushes us back together, Mr. Wren Kingston.

* * *

**Is Wren's last name Kim or Kingston ? I've heard both. If anyone knows for sure, please let me know. Otherwise, I'm sticking with Kingston.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to review ! :)**


	2. Wren Kim

**I OWN NOTHING ! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY AND THE MAKERS OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

**Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review so that I know 1) people are actually reading it and 2) if ya'll are enjoying it. **

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

"Oh, hey Wren. No, everything is fine." I say, quickly trying to rid my face of the tears that had already fallen from my dark brown eyes.

"Spencer, who are you trying to fool here?" He said, smiling that annoying smile that always made my stomach twist and turn and flip over and over. Wren and I have a long history. We met when he was my older sister, Melissa's, fiancée. We immediately connected. He was different than the other boys that Melissa had dated. He was… incredible. He was… I honestly can't think of a word to describe how amazing he is and how amazing he made me feel. Their relationship ended when Melissa caught Wren and I making out in my room one night. The next day, he was sent packing. Since then, we've been pushed together by fate. We'll catch up, usually make out, then lose touch until fate decides to push us together again.

"Spencer?" He says again, waving a hand in front of my face. I also love the way he says Spencer. It's not Spenc-**ER**, it's Spenc-**AH**. Every time I hear him say my name, I turn into a little school girl, it's so embarrassing.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to get him to leave me alone. I hate crying in front of people, and, right now, I'm on the verge of letting everything go.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk? I saw everything that happened between you and the carpenter."

"Do you even know 'the carpenter's' name?"

"Of course, but I don't really care." He laughed, I smiled. He can always make me smile. Even when I'm on the verge of tears, which I currently am, he can always put a smile on my face.

"So, do you want to…"

"Yeah, your place?"

"Sure. Did the carpenter drive here?"

"Yes, **TOBY** drove us here." I put an emphasis on Toby because I knew that it would annoy him, and it did. He rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair opposite me, the chair that Toby had sat in moments ago. We waited for our waitress to come back to collect the money, then, as we stood from our seats, he grabbed my hand and we left the restaurant. During the car ride back to his apartment, we kept looking over at each other and then we'd look away. It almost seemed as if we were in a movie. Once we got to his apartment, he opened the car door for me and held my hand as we walked into his apartment. We sat down on his couch and stayed silent for a bit.

"So… do you want to…" He started to say until I interrupted him.

"It all started the night Alison disappeared."

"Who's Alison?" He asked. I realized then that I hadn't told him anything of my past.

"She was part of our clique. It was Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I. She disappeared Labor Day weekend and her body wasn't found until a year later. That was also when the four of us began receiving texts from someone named -A." I told him everything. I told him about the horrible things that she made all of us do, including my breakup with Toby. I told him that she was the reason Ian was murdered and she was the one who had been texting Melissa, which lead all of us to Ian's body. I told him that we found out that -A was actually one of Hanna's best friends, Mona.

"Spencer, you really have a complicated life. I thought it was complicated that night at the hospital, but…wow." We both laughed.

"Again, is this your medical opinion?" I joked.

"Yes, but like I said that night, my medicines make great advances in this field." He winked

and began leaning in towards me.

"Wren…" At that moment, our lips connected. We kissed for a bit, until we finally broke apart.

"Was that too fast?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"No, it's just… this is the reason why Toby and I got into a fight tonight."

"You told him about the night you stayed over when you got drunk, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he didn't take it too well."

"Did he expect you to drive home drunk? Yeah, he's a great boyfriend." He said, adding in the second part sarcastically.

"Leave him alone." I laughed. "Thank you, Wren." I said, finally feeling safe and free since the night that we discovered -A and could finally answer our phones without being afraid of what they'd say. We all knew that we were free of -A, but I still remember something that Mona told me that night. She said that either I could join the "-A Team" or disappear. Of course, I told the other girls, but since then, nothing has happened. We haven't heard a peep from -A or from her minions.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything. You've always been the one person that I can truly be myself around. I've never needed to fake anything or pretend to be someone I'm not. You've always just taken me as I am so, thank you for that."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling that smile again. "But you should know, that you are amazing and you don't need to fake anything about yourself. If other people don't realize how amazing you are, then that's their loss, not yours." I smiled. How does he always know what to say to make everything better?

"Wren, I should probably head home. It's getting kinda late." I said, realizing it was currently 11:30 at night.

"Stay." He commanded/asked using his cute British accent that would make any girl's heart melt.

"I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you have a boyfriend waiting for you to come home, and to be honest Spencer, your parents probably aren't waiting for you to walk through that door. either" He was right. Like always, my parents were so concerned with Melissa that I doubt they even knew that I wasn't currently home.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with you, sex or in the same bed." I said, making sure he didn't think anything was going to happen.

"I know. I can sleep on the couch, while you take the bed." He suggested.

"I'm not going to throw you out of your own bed."

"You won't be. It's fair. You slept on the couch the last time you stayed here so now, it's my turn to sleep on the couch. Whenever you stay here, we'll take turns."

"Take turns? What are we, little kids?" I laughed.

"Well, its either we take turns or we sleep in the same bed." He winked.

"Fine, we'll take turns." I said to him, challenging him. He walked me to his room, explained to me where the bathroom was, and gave me an old black shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants to change into. He left the room so that I could change and to make his bed on the couch. He returned a few minutes later wearing a pair of plain black boxers, and **ONLY** plain black boxers.

"You okay in here?" He asked, but I didn't hear a single word. All I could focus on was the bulge that could be seen due to the thin material of his boxers.

"Uhh… yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Wren." I said, finally breaking my gaze and looking up at him and into his eyes. He began walking closer and my heart began beating faster. He walked until there was a short distance between me and him.

"Goodnight, Spencer." He said, while giving me a soft peck on the lips.

After re-gaining my breath, I said, "Goodnight, Wren."

He walked out of the room and I laid down on his soft, queen-sized bed. I fell asleep quickly thinking about Wren, how amazing his kisses are, how he makes me feel, and wondering what this means for us in the future.

* * *

** Again, thank you for reading and PLEASE review ! :)**


	3. You're Beautiful

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ABC FAMILY, THE CREATORS OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, AND REMEMBER ME !**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, I really appreciate it :) Also, I use a scene that I LOVED in the movie, Remember Me starring Robert Pattinson. **

* * *

**Wren's POV: **

After kissing and saying goodnight to Spencer, I stayed awake for a bit thinking about her. I kept wondering what it was about her that I couldn't turn away from. Even when she was with the carpenter, all I could think about was her being with me. There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on. For one, she's beautiful. Every time I see her, whether she's dressed up or dressed down, my heart just stops for a second and I forget to breathe. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Second, she is so smart and hilariously funny, she just doesn't know it. She thinks that all of her little quarks are weird, but those are the things that make me love her. I love the fact that she's competitive, it shows that she knows what she wants and how much she wants it. I love the fact that she's protective, it shows how huge her heart is. Everything she wishes she could change are the things that make me want to be with her.

I remember the first time we met. I was engaged to her older sister, Melissa, at the time. Yeah, I know, **THAT** Melissa. We were told by her parents that we would be staying in the barn that Spencer had just re-done. When I found out that Spencer had re-done the barn for herself, I felt bad, but Melissa just shook it aside and said that she would get over it. The Melissa that I met and proposed to was a different Melissa when she was around her family. The Melissa I knew was funny and wasn't that competitive. She wanted to do well in school, of course, but she didn't make it her life. Looking back, that was the best part of being with Melissa… meeting and falling in love with Spencer. I fall asleep and dream about the day when Spencer finally gets over that loser carpenter and realizes that those feelings that she has for me are feelings of love.

**Wren's POV:**

I wake up pretty early the next morning. I look at the clock that's on top of my television in the living room and see that it's 8:00am. I go into my room to check to see if Spencer is still here or if she snuck out without saying goodbye. I slowly and quietly open the door to see the beautiful, sleeping Spencer curled up in a little ball, hugging one of the two pillows that I sleep with behind my head. I wait by the door for a minute or two before walking to my dresser and opening the bottom drawer to grab a pair of sweatpants. I noticed the way Spencer was looking at me last night when I walked in with only my boxers on, it was the reaction that I'd hoped she'd have. I quickly look back at her again before walking out of the room and heading into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

**Spencer's POV: **

I woke up and squinted as I looked around the room, wondering for a second where I was. Once I came to, I played back the events that happened last night and couldn't help but smile at the thought that I was currently sleeping in Wren's bed in Wren's apartment. I got out of bed and stretched, to hopefully wake myself up more, and walked out of his room and into the hallway. Immediately, I smelled bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes. I followed the smell into the kitchen and was welcomed to a shirtless Wren dancing and singing to "Glad You Came" by The Wanted. I stood there for a minute or two laughing to myself.

"Good morning, Wren." I said, laughing out loud as he turned to look at me with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Good morning, Spencer. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you for allowing me to sleep in your bed, you didn't have to."

"I know, but like I said last night, it's fair and if you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open to you."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So, are you hungry?" He asked as he began fixing two plates.

"I am… thank you." I said as he sat one of the plates in front of me. He sat down on the opposite side of the table and began staring and smiling at me. I began to feel uncomfortable. I had just woken up and I knew that I probably didn't look my absolute best.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"You." He answered. "You're beautiful."

"I've just woken up?"

"I know, and I don't think I've ever seen you or anyone else look more beautiful." He smiled. I looked at him, wondering what he wanted to gain by saying this. I couldn't find anything. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and couldn't find a hint that he was saying this just to get into my pants or as a line. He was saying this because he meant it and it made me feel good. No one has ever made me feel the way that Wren makes me feel, not even Toby. When Wren looks or talks to me, I forget to breathe and my hands get all sweaty. I realize then that this is why I always end up pushing him away, I'm afraid that he'll hurt me in some way. I realize that to him, I'm the chase. I'm something that he wants and can't have and I'm afraid that once he has me, he'll begin to want someone else that he can't have and he'll leave me. I know it's silly for me to think this because he's wanted me for almost a year now, but I can't help it. I'm a girl. We over-think everything.

"Thank you." I said. I could feel myself start to blush. We begin eating and I was surprised that he could actually cook. Everything tasted amazing and was cooked to perfection.

"You know, you're a really good cook. If you weren't good at being a doctor, you could totally switch your profession to a professional chef."

"Thank you." He smiled. After we were finished eating, I offered to help him wash the dishes and told him that I wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He was washing the dishes, while I dried them and put that back where they belonged, with a little help from Wren.

"So Dr. Wren, what is on your agenda for the day?" I ask, trying to start a conversation and also hoping that he has nothing planned so we can spend the day together.

"Nothing. Why? You can't get enough of me?" He teased.

I fake laughed. "Yeah, that's it. No, I was just wondering."

"Mhm, sure you were."

"Shut up!" I said as I grabbed the water hose that comes out of the sink. I pointed it at him and kept acting like I was going to squirt him.

"Really? You think I'm afraid of a little water and getting wet?" He asked, flirting with me.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." I said, pressing the trigger and soaking him with the water that came out. He came after me laughing and grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. We continued laughing, and I began screaming, as I dropped the water hose. He walked us to the bathroom, turned the shower on, and we landed in the bathtub. We continued laughing as the water from above came down on us.

"You're an amateur." He said as he pushed some strands of hair that had landed on my face away.

"An amateur?" I said, thinking about how amazingly sexy he looked all wet.

"Yeah, but if you continue to hang out with me, I could teach you a thing or two." He winked at me and began leaning forward. We began kissing as the hot water came down on us, soaking us more and more by the second. I couldn't stop kissing Wren, and I didn't want to. I'm done trying to hide my feelings. I care about Toby, I do, but I think I may be in love with Wren.

"Wren…" I said, finally breaking away from the passionate kiss.

"Yeah?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath as well.

"I should probably head home. You know, take a shower, clean up."

"You can shower here." He said.

"I can, but I'd much rather shower at home. Plus, I need to change. If you want, I can come back here and we can hang out, do whatever." I said, hoping that he'd say yes.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiled. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can take a cab, I don't mind."

"Spencer, I'm not going to make you take a cab. I don't mind driving you." He said, getting out of the bathtub. I followed after. I went into his room and changed into the clothes that I had worn last night. Once I was done, Wren came in and changed into a plain gray t-shirt and some navy-blue sweatpants. He took our wet clothes and tossed them into the laundry room and grabbed his keys that were laying on the living room table and we walked out hand-in-hand to his car. The ride back to my house was silent, but it wasn't awkward. I was playing back the moments that had happened between us last night and earlier this morning. I think he was too. As we turned into my driveway, I grabbed my purse and got ready to leave.

"Thank you for the ride home, Wren."

"Don't worry about it. So… do you want to come back to my place after we get cleaned up? I mean, if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you."

"No, I want to. Do you?" I asked, afraid that he was going to say no.

"No, I want to, too." He smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. I got out of the car, waved goodbye to Wren, and began walking up to my front door.

"Spencer?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Toby walking up my driveway and stopping right in front of me.

"Oh, hey Toby."

"Was that Wren? Why are your clothes wet?"

"Toby, I don't have time to talk. I need to get inside."

"Are you wearing the same clothes that you wore last night? Did you spend the night at his place?"

"Toby, please." I said, trying to get him to calm down. I could tell that he was starting to get heated.

"Listen, I need to shower and change. I'll call you when I'm done, you can come over and we'll talk then, okay?"

"Okay." Toby said, knowing that he wasn't going to change my mind. "I'll be waiting for that call."

He turned away and began walking back to his truck. I kinda felt bad for Toby. He was a nice guy, he just wasn't the guy for me.

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review ! Thank you :)**


	4. I'm Sorry

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE MAKERS OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS !**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this next chapter. School has been crazy, but now it's summer time and even though I'm taking two summer classes, I will try my hardest to post as fast as I can. I feel like this chapter sucks, so I'm sorry if it does.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

After Toby left, I walked inside and, as usual, no one knew that I had gone out last night or that I hadn't returned home. I went up to my room and picked out my outfit for the day. I decided on a plain white cami with a white cardigan over top of it, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and an animal print scarf. After showering and changing clothes, I called Toby to let him know that I was ready for him to come over and for us to talk about things. Ten minutes passed until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey, Toby." I smiled as I opened the door to a sad-looking Toby.

"Hello, Spencer." He said. He sounded a lot colder than I thought he would.

"Come inside and have a seat." I said as I opened the door further allowing him to come inside. We sat down beside each other on my couch that was in the living room.

"How are you?" I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Spencer, what's going on with you and Wren."

"Toby…" I began to say but, I honestly didn't know where to start. Wren and I have so much history and all of that history has lead to where we are now.

"I'm not sure." I finally said.

"Then start at the beginning. I know that you and him met when he was dating your sister, Melissa, so start there."

"Are you sure? Wren and I have a lot of history."

"Yes, I want to know." He said, finally looking at me. I told him about the first time that we met outside of the barn that I had just converted because I thought that it would become my room for my junior and senior year. I told him about the first time that we had kissed in my room and how I saw and felt a million fireworks going off in my head and my heart. I told him that I watched him leave the morning after we kissed, I had assumed that Melissa saw us and broke up with him and threw him out. I went to see him to see if he could somehow talk to Melissa or my parents and a few days later, he came to my house drunk. That night was also the second time we had kissed. I went on to tell Toby everything that happened between Wren and I after Toby and I had gotten together, how he had been Emily's doctor and had come to see me at my house and invited me out for tea. I had told Wren no, even though I had wanted to say yes. I explained that Wren and I kissed the day that I had broken up with Toby because of Mona. I told Toby about that night that I had stayed over Wren's because I was drunk and I even told him about last night.

When I had finished explaining my history with Wren to Toby, he was silent and wasn't looking directly at me. Instead, he was looking to the ground and seemed to be extremely upset. I don't blame him.

"Toby?" I said, after a few minutes of silence.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked, finally looking me in the eyes. I could tell that he was not only upset, but mad as well.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was over Wren, but every time I saw him, all the feelings that I had for him came back. I really did love you, Toby…"

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled at me after cutting me off. "If you truly did love me, you wouldn't be doing this. You wouldn't have those feelings for him, you'd have those feelings for me."

"I do, just not as strong." I said in a quiet voice, hoping that if I talked softly, so would he.

"I got to go." He said, standing up and walking towards to the door.

"Toby, please, don't do this. Let me explain" I pleaded. I didn't want things between us to end like this. I may not love him the way I used to anymore, but I still cared about him enough to want to continue being his friend.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I can't. I'll talk to you later." He said, taking one final look at me. He walked out of the front door and down the driveway to his truck. Once he got inside and closed the door, he just sat there, wiping the tears that were falling down his face. To be honest, I was crying too. I didn't think talking things out with Toby would be this hard. I didn't love him, but I still cared about him and I didn't want to hurt him the way that I had.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch while I cried into my hands, thinking how did my life become so hard and complicated.

"Spence, is that you?" I looked up to see my mom walking down the stairs and coming towards me.

"Good morning." I said as I tried to smile to hide the pain that I was feeling inside.

"What's wrong? I thought I heard Toby, did you two have a fight?" My mom asked as she sat down on the couch beside me. I couldn't tell her the real reason that I was crying, I knew she wouldn't understand. Ever since Wren cheated on Melissa with me, the Hastings' household has become a Wren-free zone.

"Ummm… yeah." I finally said after hesitating for a moment. "I've been really stressed out with Emily and this whole 'Mona is A' situation, I've been taking all of my frustrations out on Toby." After we found out that Mona was A, we told our parents everything that had been going on with us the past year. As usual, my parents didn't even realize that anything was happening with me. They didn't realize that someone was terrorizing me and my friends. At least Emily's parents had an excuse, they were in Texas for most of the year, leaving Emily to room with Hanna until her mother/parents returned.

Ella and Ashley knew something was going on, but they didn't know how to go about finding new clues that would solve the mystery of why their daughters were acting so weird.

"Oh okay, honey. Your father and I are going to go visit Melissa for the week. You'll be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. Of course, my problems come second to Melissa. Sometimes I wonder why they even had a second child, it's not like they pay any attention to me. To them, I'm just an annoying fly on the wall.

I finally get up from the couch and walk upstairs to call Wren and tell him that if he's ready, I can head over. He answers after three rings and gives me the okay to come over. We decide to go out for lunch at this little place that not many people know about, that way no one would see us and rat us out to my family. I grab my purse with my car keys inside and head outside to my car and drive away from the hell-hole I have to call a home to the only place that I truly feel appreciated and loved, and that is with Wren.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter (even though I think it stinks). Please review so I know what you thought ! Thank you :)**


	5. To Our First Date

**I OWN NOTHING ! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS !**

**Thank you all sooooooo much for all or your sweet comments, I really appreciate them :)**

**I know this chapter is short, but I promise to upload another one today or tomorrow :)**

* * *

**Spencer's POV:**

When I arrived at Wren's place twenty minutes later, he was already outside waiting for me.

"Hello Spencer." He said with his charming British accent.

"Hi Wren." I said, trying my best to mock him.

"How was talking to Toby?"

"Wait… you actually know his name…" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I know his name." He laughed. "Did you break things off with him?"

"I did, but it was a lot harder than I thought it would be." I said, as we sat down on the steps outside of his apartment building.

"How so?" He asked.

"I don't know. I still love him, but I'm not in love with him. He's an amazing guy who didn't deserve to be hurt this way."

"I understand. Who knows, maybe you can be friends again sometime in the future?"

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to be friends right now, but at some point, I'm sure he's going to be friends with you again. This is a small town. He can only avoid you for so long."

I turned to look at Wren and laughed at his comment. "Yeah, you're right. Are you ready to go to that place that you know? I'm getting hungry and I don't really want to talk about this right now." He nodded. We both stood up and walked to his car. After we had gotten into the car and buckled our seatbelts, we were off to the small restaurant that Wren had talked about earlier. Once we got there, our waitress sat us down at a table for two and took our drink orders. I ordered a sprite and he ordered sweet ice tea with lemon. After the waitress left, we sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a nice one. I looked up at him and noticed him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I can't believe we're actually here… on a real date."

"This is a date…?" I asked. He seemed to freeze at my comment.

"Well… I-I mean… if you want it to be." He stuttered. I smiled.

"I do." Just then, our waitress came back with our drinks and asked us if we were ready to order. After ordering our lunch, our waitress left and Wren picked up his ice tea and held it up in the air.

"To our first date." I smiled and copied his movements.

"To our first date."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sticking by this story, it really means alot to me :) Please review !**


	6. She's Back

**I OWN NOTHING ! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ABC FAMILY AND THE CREATORS OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS**

**As promised, here is my next chapter. I know this is short as well, but I finally found a direction to go in and I'm setting it up so bear with me.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reads this story and reviews, it really means alot :)**

* * *

**Wren's POV**

Our first date was perfect. Actually, it was better than perfect. We were currently sitting in my car on the way back to my apartment. Spencer was going on about the classes she had taken at Hollis and I couldn't help, but smile at how passionate she was about her education. That was something that always attracted me to her, her passion. Anything and everything she did, you could feel the passion in her voice when she talked about it. You could see the passion in her eyes. It was inspiring. If someone had told me that I would be here today with Spencer, I probably would have laughed in your face. After Spencer had left my apartment last year after spending the night, I thought that I would never see her again. I thought I would never look into her gorgeous brown eyes and see her infectious smile. I didn't think I would be able to hear her laugh again or smell the scent of her perfume.

We had finally made it back to my apartment. I opened the door for her and she stepped outside.

"So, do you want to come inside?" I asked.

"I probably shouldn't. Remember the last time we had a sleepover?" She laughed.

"I thought we had a nice time."

"We did, but I don't think we should be making a habit of it."

**Spencer's POV**

He nodded and began to lean in. We began kissing out in the open on the sidewalk in front of his apartment, but I didn't care. I didn't care if Melissa or my parents walked by at this very moment. I didn't care if someone could see us who would later tell my parents or Melissa. In this moment, all I cared about was Wren. We pulled away and he walked me to my car. Igot inside and, after one last kiss, I drove off.

I entered my home and headed upstairs to begin getting ready for bed. I changed into a plain, dark purple t-shirt and a pair of plain, black shorts. Once I finished changing, I sat on my bed, ready to text Wren to tell him that I had made it home safely. As I reached for my phone, I saw that I already had a text. Not paying attention to who sent the text, I opened it and my heart sank as I saw what the text contained. It was a picture taken tonight of Wren and I kissing in front of his apartment building on the sidewalk.

**Spencer, this is a cute photo of the two of you. I wonder what Melissa and your parents will think about this. -A**

After reading the message that -A sent to me a million times, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Is this Mona? Did she escape Radley? A million different questions came running through my head. Knowing that there was no way I was going to fall asleep tonight, I opened a new message and texted Hanna and Aria.

**S.O.S! A is back!**

* * *

**I wansn't sure whether I wanted -A to be in this story, but I thought it would create tons of drama, like on the show. What do you think ?**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
